


Through Your Window *Vampire* *Larry Stylinson* *ONE SHOT*

by carrotsandbowties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy!Kink, Grinding, Hot, M/M, Rimming, larry stylinson - Freeform, rough!louis, vampire, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes through Harry's window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles sit on his bed, he had been grounded because he was caught smoking with his friends. Although now he couldn’t see his friends anymore since his mom had absolutely forbid him ever to see them again. Which honestly, Harry was fine with. They weren’t really his friends, they were homophobes, and Harry hated homophobes, one reason why, he was gay. But nobody knew, he was in the closet, and he planned on staying that way. He saw what they did to that Niall kid for being gay. He had even went along with it, even though he felt deep sorrow for the boy.

Once he was back to reality he realized that his window was opened. He found that quite odd since it was closed just a second ago. He got up and closed it but he heard a voice behind him which made him jump and turn around.

“Scared Curly?” The boy asked. Harry was indeed scared, how had he gotten in here, obviously through the window, but they were up 3 storeys high. It’s impossible for anybody human to even get up there.

“No I’m not scared of anything.” Harry lied, the boy chuckled.

“You should be.” The boy said getting closer and closer to Harry, causing Harry to back up more and more.

“Wh-Who are yo-you?” Harry stuttered.

“I’m Louis, and might I ask you the same.” Harry didn’t think it would be safe to give this complete stranger his name.

“Why should you know?” Harry asked, in an absolutely rude tone.

“Because I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other a lot more than you think.” Louis stated.

“What do you mean?” Harry stammered, by now Harry was pushed against his bedroom wall and Louis was towering over him, even though he was shorter.

“This.” He stated simply before he was on Harry’s neck ,sucking, trying to find his sweet spot. Harry moaned once he did, and Louis knew exactly what to do. He put his sharp teeth inside Harry’s neck. At first Harry’s reaction was screaming in immense pain, but the pain soon turned into pleasure, better than sex pleasure.

Harry moaned very loud, he was glad that his mother wasn’t home, otherwise she would wonder what was going on.

He could feel the blood coming out of his body and into Louis mouth, before he knew it Louis was off his neck and Harry was feeling slightly dizzy. Once you have been bitten by a vampire, it was like you were instantly drunk, which meant that Harry was going to be acting foolish, and drunk. Louis couldn’t help but stay to help the poor boy, something he hasn’t done in a while.

“You’re so fucking cute.” He slurred drunkenly, and pinned Louis on the bed straddling him. Louis was now worried. Super worried. Before he could stop him he felt a pair of lips on his. Louis wanted to take advantage of the boy. Although he knew that would soon end, the drunkenness would wear off in about 5 minutes.

The two boys were moving their lips together in one swift motion, it was not just a kiss, it was a full on make out session.

(If you don’t like smut skip until you see another thing with parentheses which means that the smut will be over, but most of you probably don’t care because you're all horny teenagers. Anyway this is my first time writing smut, so yeah…sorry if it sucks.)

Soon enough Harry was unbuttoning Louis’ pants, and sliding them down, showing the growing erection that was in Louis boxers. Harry looked at Louis’ dick hungrily, before pulling down his boxers as well, soon enough his mouth was covering the shaft, his head bobbing up and down, and it had Louis moaning in pleasure. Louis had no idea that it was already past five minutes and that Harry was doing all of this on his own.

“Harry I’m going to cum!” Louis yelled, with a few stifled moans. Harry just continued bobbing his head, and Louis continued moaning before he cummed fully in Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed.

(MKAY SMUTS OVER XD)

“Wow.”

“Harry you do realize that you’re only doing this because you’re tipsy.”

“No, I’m not tipsy. I chose to do this.” Harry said perfectly in a un-drunken state. Louis was completely and utterly surprised.

“I hope to see you again.” And before Harry could even say goodbye Louis was vanished out the window, leaving a confused Harry.

(shortness will vary. every chapter is different)


	2. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis the vampire is back again with a bit more of an eye for Harry. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:   
> SO...I know you're probably not reading this. But it took me a while to update, that's because I haven't had the time to do it. Now that I pretty much am finding the time to write this I will. I need suggestions for the next chapter, things you want maybe to happen. Just comment them and I'll try my best. Also I'm taking prompts for other smutty one-shots or fics. Just send me a prompt and I'll do it for ya.

Harry hadn't seen Louis come back for days. He had sat at his window everyday in hoping that Louis would come back. The sexual frustration was weirdly coming back every time he would think about the last time they'd met. He would even jack off to the thought of Louis. Harry felt like he should just give up already. He was probably never coming and that was all he knew.

Today his mum wasn't home and his dad was out on some fishing trip. He was about to sneak out when he heard a bang in the corner of the room where his window was. He jumped and turned around looking at his window and seeing nobody there. He turned around again and screamed. He was startled by Louis smirking at his scared expression. 

"Where have you been Louis?" Harry asks curiously with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I have places to go people to see." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Blood to suck?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Oh so you remember me, the predator of the month." Louis says trying to be as cheeky as Harry. Giving him a smile that looked so evil, making Harry's cock twitch.

"How could I forget? You were the most exciting I've ever had." Harry was only being honest. He battered his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Good to know your ready for round two. I am actually hungry, could use a decent meal." Louis says playing with his surprisingly sharp fingernails. Harry looks at him with this scared but excited look in his eyes. Harry feels like he's willing to do anything. He feels so far gone.

"Come at me." Harry said waiting for Louis to do something. Louis pins him on the wall and begins to kiss him down the neck. Harry tenses and lifts his head up to give Louis better access to his neck. Louis searches around for Harry's sweet spot. Once he finds it he smirks and sucks at the spot. Harry makes a whining noise. Louis gets his teeth ready for the bite and licks the spot before diving in and taking a bite.

The bite basically gave Louis more power and gave Harry less of it. When Louis decided he was done sucking the life out of Harry he pulled off of his neck and watched the magic happen. It took a second for Harry to adjust to the feeling of drowsiness and once he did his eyes looked dazed. He swallowed hard. His eyes darted over to Louis and he smirked. 

"Are you going to do anything or just stare at me?" Louis asked, looking at Harry hungrily. Harry walked over to Louis and took his neck pushing their lips together. The kiss was passionate and soon became heated. The two boys began to kiss with more tongue and it became more and more sloppy. Harry started to try and take control and Louis didn't exactly like that. So Louis grabbed Harry's hips hard, nails scratching into his sides and pushed him against the nearest wall.

Harry moaned at this, he loved the feeling of being used. Louis began to kiss him again bringing himself and Harry off the wall and onto Harry's bed. Harry on the bottom and Louis on top. Louis put his knees over Harry's legs and took off his shirt. He began to unbutton his jeans and roll them down his legs. He was left in his boxers. Louis looked at Harry deciding there was to much clothes on Harry and began to take Harry's shirt and pull it off. With help from Harry he dragged Harry's pants off and now Harry was left in his boxers.

Louis looked Harry in the eye and brought there hips together in one thrust, making both of them moan in unison. The two boys continued to bring their hips together, making them both feel pleasure. The contact feeling great. 

"Fuck." Louis groaned.

"Your so good." Harry said. Louis just stared lustfully and continued to thrust into the younger boys hips. 

The two brought their heads together to kiss and kissed for a while. Grinding their hips in a mindless pattern. 

"Louis I'm close, you need to go faster." Harry moaned into his mouth and the two brought their hips together faster and faster until Harry came undone underneath them, Louis following slowly after. 

They came down from their highs. 

"Harry, I've got to go. If you ever need me just use this." Louis gave Harry a stone that looked pretty cool but he was confused as to what it would do and how it worked. 

"Um. Do I just, what do I do with it?" Harry asked awkwardly. 

"Well, it's a calling stone. Just rub it and it should glow. Then you know that wherever I am I will soon be right next to you." Harry nodded his head in understanding. 

"So no more waiting for you, I just, I use it and you come to me?" Harry questions, giving him the sly brow. 

"Yea. Just don't be using it all the time." Louis said giving him a look. 

"I got to get going. But I'll see you soon hopefully." Harry nodded watching Louis fly out his window. Harry looked down at the stone. Maybe he had started to like Louis, and that was dangerous.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? have a good day. Don't forget to comment on here and give me feedback.   
> Also I'm saving the best for last, so like last time I did blow job. This time it was grinding, (Which i think is very hot), next time there could possibly be something else. It will all lead up to hot Larry sex. give me your guys suggestions tell me what you want to happen next.


	3. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really need's Louis, especially because his cock is leaking with anticipating want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly truly do apologize for the smut being absolutely terrible in the past; was such a shitty writer. I'll try harder this time. Also Harry's a bottom and there's a little Daddy!Kink in this.

The next time Louis encounters Harry is when Harry is all needy and desperate. Harry is definitely ready for the next time Louis comes around. He's prepared to look as seductive as he can. First Harry needs to get himself ready for such a momentous occasion. He makes sure his parents are out of the house and then he shed's all his clothes to the ground. His heart is being fast as he looks at the rubbing stone that Louis had gave him last time he was there. He thought about how he could just rub it and Louis would be there.

Harry lay's on his already made bed and wraps a hand around his dick. He whines at the contact and begins to move his hand up and down in a mindless pattern. His heart beginning to speed up. Little whines coming out of his mouth, even a small "Louis" slipping out of his big mouth. His eyes were glazed over with something unrecognizable. He pumps a bit more until there's precum coming out of his slit. Now Harry really needs Louis, especially since his cock is anticipating with pure want. He reaches over to his bedside table, which on top of it is the rubbing stone that Louis had given him. He said to use it whenever he needed him, which right now he really did.

Harry grabs the stone, one hand on the stone another on his glistening cock. With his free hand, Harry rubs the oddly colored stone awkwardly and at first it doesn't glow. He rubs it a bit more and still nothing. The first thing Harry thought was that Louis gave him the stone as a joke and was just playing a prank on him. He was a bit disappointed at the thought but then the stone shimmered in his hand. Glowing in some sort of ironic rainbow color. It takes a couple seconds before he hears a loud thump. Harry looks over to see Louis standing there. He's looking at him hungrily.

"Couldn't even wait a day for my cock. Huh?" Harry just moans at the sight of Louis eyes being glazed with pure lust, and he continues to thrust up into his hands. 

"Shut up and help me get off, you wank-" But he doesn't even finish his sentence because in lightning fast speed Louis clothes were off and they were both fully naked. Louis moves his body to fly on top of Harry's. And he drops himself on Harry's glistening with sweat torso. 

"It's never been both of us naked before. I'm kind of nervous." Harry whines out as he looks at Louis naked body for a second and thinking about how hard he is already. But Harry's voice cracks as he says it, his voice raspy enough to make chills fall evidently down Louis tanned back. 

"Your right-" Begins Louis, his heart racing and him seeming to fall out of breath. "I've also never gotten a look at that pretty arse of yours, hmm?" Harry nods and he swears he can't get any harder than he already is. But maybe that's proven wrong because he can feel himself getting thicker. Harry moans out a "Yea!" and squeals when he's being forced to turn around. 

"Arse in the air, baby." And Harry feels it, he feels the warmth in his heart. The feeling of being dominated in such a sweet matter is making him swell. Harry pushes his arse upward so it's in front of Louis sweaty face and he squeals as he feels hands prying at the skin. Spreading his cheeks apart. He can tell now that his hole is on full display for Louis to see. 

"So pretty baby." He giggles, he fucking giggles! And Harry swears he's never heard anything so sweet and sincere. Harry feels his arse cheeks still spread out, but what he doesn't expect next comes in a flashing heat. He feels Louis kissing at the skin and coming dangerously close to his hole. When he's reached his destination, Harry feels it. It's warm and wet and it's unlike anything he's ever felt before. Louis licks around the rim of Harry's arse hole and kisses the warm flesh. Harry moans at this and he seems to not be able to sit still. So Louis pulls Harry's cheeks apart rougher this time and holds his hips in place. Harry knows that he won't be able to last long after this, he's never been rimmed before. He's never felt someone so close to his ass, besides his own fingers but  it feels amazing. Absolutely amazing. 

"Daddy." It slips out from Harry's mouth and he's never said it to anyone. Never had a chance to, but he's saying it so explicitly that the words slip off his tongue in a way that can't be explained. Louis hears this cry and moans at it wanting to hear it more. 

"Say it again." Louis groans out, it sort of being muffled from his face stuck inside of Harry's arse. But he swears Harry heard him because it comes out in more whines then before. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." He repeats his heart beating faster then before. Louis feels more determination, he sucks and absolutely destroys his hole. By the time he's done Harry's hole is glistening with spit and it looks so gorgeous Louis might think he could faint. You know, if vampires could.

Harry feels the pit of his stomach warming up and knows he's close.

"I'm close." He moans out, his body shaking with pure want and lust. And he just can't stand it anymore.

"Come for me, baby." Louis whines out and that's all it takes for Harry. Just those words and he's spurting out sheets of white all over his stomach and the bed sheets. Louis comes somewhat after him and he feels as if he can't speak any longer. Somehow they both end up laying on the bed, out of breath. As they try to catch their breath Harry can feel Louis hand touching his and then with a single spark, Louis is soon gone. Somewhere else. And all Harry can feel is him still right next to him. As if he never leaved. And god, that's what he wanted. Him to never leave. But for now, he let his eyes drift off to sleep and his heart slowly going back to a normal pace as he dreams about Louis and him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Please tell me, I need all the feedback I can get.


End file.
